fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Ring
The Magic Ring (マジックリング Majikku ringu) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. In general, the Magic Ring permanently increases the Magic of its user when used. The merging of the Strength and Magic stats in the GBA titles sees the Magic Ring's role being taken over by the Energy Ring instead, where it permanently boosts either stat, depending on the type of weapon wielded by its user. In Gaiden and its remake, the Mage Ring (まどうのゆびわ Madou no yubiwa), when placed in the inventory of any unit, boosts their Magic attack range, alongside restoring some of their HP at the start of each Player Phase. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Magic Ring must be placed in the inventory of any unit in order for its Magic-boosting property to take effect. Beginning from Path of Radiance, Strength and Magic are treated as separate stats yet again, a fact that sees the Magic Ring returning to the series in the form of Spirit Dust (精霊の粉 Seirei no kona). In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Magic Ring's equivalent takes the form of a potion that is simply known as the Magic Plus (MAG プラス MAG Purasu), where it permanently increases its user's Magic by 2. Item Information ''Fire Emblem Gaiden |Magic Ring | - | - |Boosts its holder's magic range by 5 Restores some of their HP at the start of each turn. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Magic Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Magic by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Magic Ring |1 |8000 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Magic Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Magic by 3. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Spirit Dust |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Spirit Dust |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Spirit Dust |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Spirit Dust |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Spirit Dust |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia | Mage Ring | - | 10 Silver |Sophisticate, Recovery |} Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Steal |'Alm's Route:' Nuibaba (Ch. 4 - Nuibaba's Mansion) • Jedah (Ch. 5 - Duma's Altar) |- |Treasure |'Celica's Route:' Ch. 4 - Chest in the Mila Temple. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Sandima (Ch. 1) '''Generation 2:' Liza (Ch. 7) |- |Visit |'Generation 2:' Ch. 10 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 12 - Village (Visit with Olwen after saving the children in Ch. 11x) Ch. 17A - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Treasure |• M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand. • M37 - Chest • Tower of Morse Floor 2 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Visit |Ch. 14 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 5 |- |Treasure |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 - Hidden in the corresponding map. |- |Base Conversation |'Part 3:' Endgame - View the base conversation titled "Protection". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 11) |- |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Nehring (Ch. 19) |- |Treasure |• Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 13 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Para. 16 |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Event |Para. 5 - Speak to the Villager located the southwest. Para. 22 - End of chapter. |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 470 Renown points in order to obtain one unit of Spirit Dust through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of Chapter |} Gallery File:Magic Ring TCG.jpg|The Magic Ring, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Magic Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Magic Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.